


Catseye

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen, Vignette, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spot knows tall things are weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catseye

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Almost all of the other tall things are darker than Spot’s dad, many of them have different features, but there’s one in particular that’s much darker and has a strange protrusion where its eyes should be. No-Eyes comes by their home more than any of the other tall things, and Dad, though stiff and good to all the other creatures, seems to like No-Eyes the best. Dad stands closest to No-Eyes, and they make noises at each other the longest, and there have been times when the two of them have spent the dark hours together bent over the glowing, beeping rectangular not-sun in the corner of Dad’s desk. Spot sometimes tries to sit with them, but then Dad inevitably puts her back on the floor and she wanders off behind the couch to sleep. 

Dad is a good, though strange, creature. It feeds Spot well and pets Spot the way she likes to be touched, and Spot is very protective of her dad. She doesn’t let just anything into this place, and she’s been known to scratch apart other tall things that try to enter. But after a time, she stops giving No-Eyes trouble, because it’s one of the few tall things on this ship that seems to appreciate how good her dad is.

And then, one day, halfway through a stalling nap, she decides that perhaps she would like more than one dad, because hers is nice but doesn’t generate heat properly like the other tall things, and sometimes dad seems lonely. Every cat needs a mate; surely tall things need mates. But tall things aren’t as smart as cats and maybe can’t see it. 

So the next time the mouth of their space opens and No-Eyes wanders in, Spot rushes over to tell Dad, latches onto the flapping black skin of Dad’s hind leg and tugs Dad across the cushy floor, while Dad hops and says strange words to her in that droning maybe-language she doesn’t understand. 

Dad must hear No-Eyes call, because it finally starts walking of its own accord, though, of course, they don’t stand as close as mates should. Trying to encourage them despite their stupidity, Spot gets behind No-Eyes, and, careful with her claws, pushes at its hind legs. 

No-Eyes stumbles forward and makes a noise at her, but she’s busy trotting back around to give Dad the same treatment. She pushes them as close together as she can, and they go surprisingly easy, then look down at her, or at least, she thinks they’re looking—No-Eyes has no eyes and Dad’s eyes don’t ever look right. Finally, they look back at each other and she thinks: good, they get it. 

But a moment later, No-Eyes tries to leave, and Spot has to latch fiercely onto its hind leg and drag it back. Stumbling on just one leg—one! Not even three!—it hops back to stand beside Dad, Dad reaching out to support it, and she lets go and mewls up at them. She waits for them to mate, but they’re silly things too slow to understand. 

No-Eyes just leaves again, and Spot looks at Dad in disappointment. It missed another chance. Foolish Dad. A cat daddy wouldn’t have done that. But there are so much more tall things on this world than cats, so Dad will have to do and learn.

Leaving her clueless dad behind, Spot slinks off towards her water dish, plotting how to better communicate her want for two daddies to a species that doesn’t even poop in sand.


End file.
